iSam
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: No, I couldn't. His mom would kill me and who knows what Carly would think? And we were totally different. But I really didn't want to move my head. *Sam's POV of iCarly from the beginning to the end. Tons of Seddie!*
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is my first ever Seddie story and trust me, I've been doing my studies. I've been working so hard by going to a website and finding the best Seddie moments and then finding a website with full videos and finding those parts and pausing and replaying and everything and typing word for word and watching their every movements for this. So please, just give me a break if you don't like it! **

**And somehow, I've never seen the 1st iCarly until I started writing this. I found out it's only aired like, 2 or 5 times! OMG! That's probably why I didn't see it. But I still liked it. You could still find the Seddie! YAY! **

**Anyways, I hope you like my story and it will be a in-completed story for a long time because I'm writing all the way to the last show of iCarly and after that. So this story may never finish! Actually, it will, but still! **

**I don't own iCarly and never will...I am a definite Seddie Shipper and think they were meant to be since I first saw the show.**

**Oh yeah! This will ALWAYS be in Sam's POV! Well, except for maybe a few parts.  
**

* * *

"Hey, who invited the doof?" I asked rudely while walking into the room. We were getting ready to tape auditions and it sucked I had to be there.

"Sam," Carly said with an unapproved voice.

"Aw man! I didn't know that was going to be here!" Freddie said. I stared at him. Couldn't he see that I'm a girl? Not a boy? Not a that? Jerk.

"She! I'm a she, Freddie. As in girl."

"Just keep your hands off my AV equipment!" Freddie said angrily.

"You mean I can't play with the white balance on your superdy duperdy camcorder?" I asked in a pretend shocked voice, looking at him like I was shocked.

And then it was blah blah blah coming from his mouth. I cleared my throat and stepped closer to him and looked him in the eyes, "Carly will never love you." It was the truth. She would never love him. NEVER. Maybe I….No, that's stupid.

Freddie got mad and hit the table. "That's it! I'm taking my stuff and going home!" Of course. The little wimp was going home because I told him the truth.

"Please stay." Carly said. Freddie immediately said OK. He then turned his head and glared at me. I looked at Carly and rolled my eyes. Was that jealousy I was feeling? Of course not! I'm Sam Puckett and I won't fall for some nerd!


	2. I Didn't Want To Move My Head

**This chapter is from iDream of Dance. I didn't cover the entire episode, just key Seddie parts! **

* * *

I was sitting in class, eating my cereal when Carly walked up to me. "What?" I asked my mouth full of the cereal.

"You're having breakfast in class?" She asked, very surprised.

"Uh huh."

"You can't just have breakfast in the middle of-IS THAT TURKEY BACON?" Suddenly she darted forward and grabbed a piece of the turkey bacon and started eating it and going to her desk next to mine.

I glanced up and saw Fredward come in with Ms. Briggs. He looked up and I swear, he glanced in my direction, a smile playing on his lips. But he turned away and looked at Carly, "Carly."

"Freddie," she said, eating MY bacon.

He turned and looked at me, not smiling and nothing nice on his face. "Sam."

"I'm eating," I said angrily, shoving food in my mouth.

He glanced up and shook his head then sat down with his backpack on the back of the seat.

"Alright class, take your seats," Ms. Briggs said. She started sniffing the air, "Why do I smell bacon?"

I looked at Carly and she had stopped eating, the bacon frozen in mid air. I looked at my food and felt worried. Ms. Briggs looked at us. "It's turkey bacon," Carly said hopefully.

"PUT IT AWAY!" Ms. Briggs said angrily.

"Sorry!" Carly said, handing me the bacon.

"OK." I grabbed it and dumped all the food into Freddie's backpack. He turned and looked in his bag and then up at me. "There, it's put away," I said.

"Into my backpack," Freddie said. I just looked at him, ready for him to get angry at me or throw the food at me and him lose an arm or something. But he turned away. I was shocked. I just shrugged it off, and looked back up at Ms. Briggs.

* * *

We got to Carly's house and Freddie was coming inside with us. "Yeah, well I had to go buy a new backpack because someone dumped her breakfast in mine," he said, glaring right at me.

"You're lucky I didn't dump it down your pants," I said to him. I turned and walked off to the kitchen where Carly was.

"Anybody want some iced tea?" Carly asked getting everything out.

"Me," Freddie said. Of course.

"Tea me," I said.

"Grab three glasses," Carly told me. I turned and grabbed three cups and set them on the countertop. "So what was up with that whole Scottish dancing thing?"

"Yeah, who wants to see that?" Freddie asked.

"At least you two don't have to sit in detention with her," I said while Carly was pouring the tea.

"Here you go," Carly said, handing me the cup with a nice lemon.

"Aw, now you see that? Carly puts a nice slice of lemon on my glass. How does she think of that?" I asked Freddie.

"Cuz Carly's classy," he replied. Ouch.

"Oh and I'm not classy," I said pointing to myself.

"Classy people don't clean out their ears with their cell phone antenna."

"That was your cell phone antenna," I said. I dipped two straws in my cup and Carly's.

"What?" Freddie gasped. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out his cell and looked at it. I moaned while looking at the antenna. "No wonder I keep dropping calls." He went to grab a paper towel to get rid of my earwax.

"What right does an English teacher have to force kids to watch dancing?" I asked Carly.

"I wouldn't mind watching good dancing," Freddie said. Wow. He actually answered me.

I grabbed the straw in Freddie's cup and walked over to the Fridge. "You know, that could be a fun thing for iCarly. We have people send in videos of themselves doing their coolest dance," Carly said.

"I'm down."

"I dig it," I said trying to beat Freddie. But I didn't.

"Let's do it," Carly said, glad we agreed with her.

"Where'd my straw go?" Freddie suddenly asked.

I turned from the fridge with his straw in my ear. "Here." I walked over to him and dipped it back in his cup that he was holding. He glared at me and I just took a sip of my tea while Carly shrugged it off.

God I loved messing with Freddie. So fun.

* * *

We were watching boring dance videos for iCarly. "Seven," Carly said.

"Six."

"Seven."

I looked over at Freddie. "Weird you'd agree with Carly."

"Weird you'd say that," Freddie answered. I felt a tiny bit of jealousy go through me just knowing he liked Carly more than me. Didn't guys like me? I'm a likable person? Right?

It was getting later and later and finally a cute guy came on. Carly and I sat up and stared at the TV screen. "I don't like him," Freddie said. He was just jealous because Carly liked the dude but not him.

"Are you insane, he's totally hot," Carly said. I could tell she was shocked Freddie would say that. I just gaped at the dude on Carly's TV.

"Oh My God."

"That boy's got moves."

"Come on! He's a total nub."

"If he's a nub, someday I want to be Mrs. Carly Nub," Carly said.

"Just give me your rating," Freddie said with a disgusted voice.

"How high can we go?" Carly asked.

"Ten."

"Four billion," Carly answered.

"Four billion and three, " I said, still gaping at the hot guy on TV.

"I'm gonna go get a juice pouch," Freddie said. He got up and left the room and got in my way! Carly and I started yelling at him to move and then started gaping. When no one was looking, I turned my head quickly and looked at Freddie. I could tell he was jealous and annoyed. I smiled at him and turned back to the TV.

I fell asleep on Freddie's shoulder by accident. I felt so nice laying there, like my head was meant to be there. It fit perfectly on his shoulder. I felt him nudge me to move. I didn't want too. I slowly moved as he was drinking his juice and looked at him. I made it look like I didn't like touching him and scrunched my face up in disgust. Maybe I really did like the nerd. No, I couldn't. His mom would kill me and who knows what Carly would think? And we were totally different.

But I really didn't want to move my head.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	3. Mad On The Inside

I was standing in the elevator with Carly. She was applying lipstick to her lips to make them look nice for Jake. I stared at the floor and looked back up. "Do you know how many people came up to me today freaking out Jake's going to be playing on the show?" I asked.

"I know! It's going to be huge," she said. She went back to applying makeup on her face and she was just smiling her head off. "What?" she asked me since I was staring at her.

"Would you have ever believed that Jake Krandle could ever be in-love with you?" I asked her.

"He's not in-love with me," she paused. "Yet." I smiled and tried to hold back a giggle.

We got to the studio floor and Freddie was there with a mic in his hand. "Cinnamon buns! Cinnamon buns! Cinnamon buns! Cinnamon buns!" He was shouting into the microphone.

"Who do that?" I asked him.

"I'm checking the microphone and the acoustic residence-"

"Whoops! Don't care!" I turned away from him.

Carly and Jake were chatting and I went and grabbed a chair. Freddie was setting the mic into the stand and he glared at me. I just smiled at him. He turned away and left.

Jake got up and went over to the chair and sat down to rehearse. "This is a song I wrote myself especially for iCarly. Hope you guys like it." He cleared his throat and started playing the guitar. It was great until…

"You're so beautiful," he sang with the worst voice EVER. Carly and I were frowning with shock and Freddie was smiling like he enjoyed it. Well, he enjoyed knowing that Jake wasn't perfect. Carly and I looked at each other, both our mouths hanging open. He was the WORST singer EVER! It was horrible. He stopped playing and looked at me and Carly. "How was that?" he asked. We both fake smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Freddie was clapping in the background and said loudly, "Awesome! I can't wait till we go live." I stared at Carly and she was staring right back. Oh no!

"So, Freddie, did you get a good sound level or do you want me to sing another verse-"

Suddenly, all three of us were saying no at the same time. "Um, yeah, we go live in about twenty minutes." Carly said.

"So maybe you should go downstairs and get changed," I suggested, wanting him to leave!

Jake got down and started to leave. "Oh right! I got to go put on my singing shirt." He got on the elevator and left, singing.

As soon as he was gone, I said, "Well, I think we know the results of the sound check. Did it sound horrible?"

Freddie and I looked at each other and gave a thumbs up and said, "Check!" Suddenly, I noticed that he was standing right next to me. Like, really close. Our arms were brushing and it was kind of nice.

Carly walked up to us. "You guys, this isn't funny."

I laughed. "Did you not hear him?"

"Cuz it was pretty funny," Freddie finished. We were both trying hard not to laugh too loud.

Now Carly was serious. "Stop it. What are we going to do?"

"Uh, we're going to tell him he can't sing on the show because he sounds like a pile of poo," I told her.

"I can't just-"Carly grabbed my hand and dragged me away from Freddie. "I can't just tell him he's too pooish to sing on our show!"

"Carly-" I started.

"I like him. And I think he kind of likes me. And if I tell him he's a terrible singer it's going to ruin everything." Carly said. I knew she was hoping I'd agree, but I didn't.

"But if you do let him sing, everybody's going to hear it and viciously rip on him for the rest of his life!"

"Aw man! What am I going to do?" Carly groaned. She snapped her fingers at the elevator and said, "The elevator!"

I turned my head to look at it. "Right…We'll push him down the elevator shaft!" I said happily.

Freddie ran over to us and raised his hand and said excitedly, "I'll do it!"

Carly freaked out and said, "We're not going to push the hottest guy in Seattle down an elevator shaft!"

"Well you said the elevator-" I started.

"I meant when he gets in the elevator we kill the power so he can't get out. Then he'll be stuck in there when we do the show."

"Oh Okay." I said liking this idea. But I was sad that I couldn't push him down the elevator shaft.

"He'll think it's an accident, I won't have to tell him he's a lame singer, and nobody's feelings get hurt." I could tell Carly was glad about this. She loved Jake soo much.

"Can't we lock him in the elevator AND hurt his feelings?" Freddie asked. Nice thinking, Fredward. I thought to myself, but I glared at him with Carly.

When our elevator plan didn't work, we had to come up with another plan. I shoved Freddie into the hall with Carly and closed the door. "We can't let Jake sing on the show!" I stated.

"Do you want him to disappoint granny one foot?" Carly asked.

"You want him to be humiliated in front of the whole world? The boy can't sing!" I said trying to get Carly to understand!

"So? Half the popstars on the charts can't sing! They fix their voices with computers or something," Carly said.

"Yeah…" I said. I looked at Freddie who had his arms crossed over his chest, not liking where this was going. "Too bad we don't know a computer geek who will do anything we ask." I looked at Freddie. For one second, I noticed again how close we were standing. It was about an inch from being shoulder to shoulder.

Freddie turned his head and looked at me. He turned to Carly and said, "No."

"Can you fix his voice or not?" Carly asked.

"Yes, but I'm not going to do it! I'm not going to help turn Mr. Awesome into Mr. Totally Awesome!" _Nice Freddie, you actually stood up for yourself for once_. I thought.

"Please?" Carly asked him.

"No!"

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

Freddie folded his arms across his chest. "If I do will you kiss me?"

Carly's eyes got wide at this thought and she said really loudly, "NO!"

"Then no!" Freddie answered.

"Aw come on!"

"I'm going to puke all over both of you!" I said. God I was so annoyed with these two.

"FREDDIE!"

"Just one little kiss on the lips!"

"No."

"Cheek?"

"No."

"Nose?"

"No."

"Okay, fine I'll do it," Freddie finally said.

"Thank you," Carly said glad that he had agreed.

"Let's go!" I said. I turned around and opened the door to the studio.

We started the show and then introduced Jake when it was time. We walked away from the camera as he came out. He started talking and then we all were around the computer. Then Freddie started his geek stuff with the computer and made Jake's voice sound good.

Suddenly, I heard Carly say, "Give me that nose!" I watched from the corner of my eye as she grabbed Freddie and kissed his nose. I scrunched my face up but I was mad on the inside.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**

SamPrincessPuckett-I know, that's why I'm writing this. So far, I'm probably going to stay up ALL night writing as much as possible just to get closer to the newer episodes.

fireflies321-That's my favorite scene too. The kiss was great but for some reason, I just love that scene so much more.


	4. Sad and Lonely

Carly's grandfather had come for a visit and he was so nice to Carly. I looked at Freddie, "How come my grandfather just sleeps and burps?"

"Because he's related to you."

I glared at him and stuff popcorn up his nose.

Carly walked over and introduced Freddie and me. "And I think you met Sam last time you were here."

I looked up at her grandfather. "Yes, she borrowed ten dollars from me then ate my sandwich."

I held my popcorn bowl and knew he was right. I guess I did do that. "Nice to see you again," I said. I waved my hand to say hi…sort of. Then her grandfather gave her a gift. I looked at Freddie and threw a piece of popcorn at him. He turned and glared at me and I just smiled. Then I jumped up by Carly's shoulder. "How much?" I asked wondering about the Groovy Smoothies Gift card.

He laughed and said, "Thrirty bucks."

"Good man," I said pointing at him. "Let's go spend that bad boy!"

"I can't now! My Granddad just got here," Carly told me.

"Aw. Go have fun! I'll be in town for a few days," he told her.

Freddie and I got up and were reading to go to Groovy Smoothies. "Ok!" Carly said.

"Smoothies!" I cheered.

"Yeah," I heard Freddie say.

"Bring me back a blueberry blitz!" Spencer asked.

"Sure! Be back whenever!" Carly answered him and then we were out the door and going to Groovy Smoothies.

We headed off and got our smoothies and sat down at our regular table and just chatted.

* * *

We were up in the studio and Freddie was sitting on a bing bang with his laptop. I was standing with his equipment junk. Carly was pacing back and forth. "Will you chill?" I finally asked her.

"I'll chill after granddad's convinced that Spencer is a responsible adult," she answered.

"Yeah, good luck with that!" I told her.

"Hey! Would you keep your hands off of my equipment over there?" Freddie asked me angrily.

"I could…..But I don't think I will!" I answered. I started pressing random buttons just to annoy him. Freddie got up and walked over to me with an angry face. Freddie grabbed my shoulder and shoved me away from his equipment. I shoved him back and twisted his wrist. I could have broken it, but I didn't feel like it. Freddie glared at me and walked back over to stand next to Carly and I stood behind his junk.

I looked over at the elevator and saw Spencer in a way too small suit. "I'm wearing my suit," Spencer said.

"Nice," Freddie said.

"Isn't it kind of small on you?" Carly asked. Well duh! It looks like it's trying to shrink Spencer!

"Well, yeah, because I've only worn it once in the tenth grade for a school play," he answered.

"What role did you play?" I asked.

"Man in suit."

"Ah."

"I hate it!" Spencer said angrily.

"You're not supposed to like it. It's supposed to help Granddad see you as a mature adult." Carly told him.

"Okay! But can we have ice-cream after he's gone?" Spencer asked like he was a really little kid.

Then the doorbell rang and Carly turned. "Doorbell," She said.

"Smells like your granddad," Freddie told her as she walked to get the door.

"You smell like garbage," I told Freddie.

"You're butts shaped like a ham." Wait! He was looking at my butt? Why was he looking at my butt? Fredward Benson was looking at my butt! And he thought my butt was shaped like a ham? Creepy.

So I just walked up to him and made it look like I was going to murder him! "Hey! No fighting tonight!" Carly told us. She pointed at Spencer. "You figure out how to tie your tie and I'll go downstairs and stall Granddad." She turned around and left. Freddie started to follow and I followed him. He tried to slam the door in my face but I wasn't going to let that stop me. He started running away and I just grabbed the door and slowly slammed it shut as he ran off like a scared little boy.

We ran down the stairs and Freddie asked, "What do you want us to do?"

"Get out," Carly answered.

"Right!" Freddie and I ran to the front door.

"Wait! The back way," Carly told us.

We turned around and ran to the back door. I stopped and grabbed the food sitting on the island in the kitchen then ran out the door with Freddie. I set the food down where no one would find it and then ran after Freddie.

He was running in the lobby downstairs but I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BUTT?" I asked. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and stared at him.

"I…I…I never…I mean.."

I smacked him across the face and he fell to the ground. I bent down and looked at him, "STOP STARING AT MY BUTT!" I kicked him in the side and he groaned loudly. I stomped back up the stairs and grabbed the food and left the building and went home.

I sat down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. So, Fredwierd had been staring at my butt. Why? How? When? Why? And Why?

* * *

The next day at school Carly told me the news. She was moving with her granddad. "I can't believe you moving," I said.

"Well believe it because it's happening," she said. She turned back to her locker and grabbed more stuff and put it in the box Freddie was carrying.

"You know, I ought to go tell your grandfather a thing or two," Freddie said angrily. Humph. Kind of angrily. He didn't sound angry but he tried.

"If only you knew a thing or two," I replied to him.

"I'm moving to Yakama. I'm going to be a yakamite or a yakamanishian."

"Yakamaniac," Freddie said.

I looked at him. "You're a yakamannoying." Freddie frowned and I turned back to Carly. "So, what about our show?"

"I don't see how we're going to do iCarly anymore," Carly answered. I sighed and turned to close my locker door. "This whole thing is so lame! So Spencer's a little unusual, big deal. It doesn't mean he can't take care of me."

"Hey!" I said, walking back to her. "What if we come up with a way for him to see Spencer's a good guardian?"

"Yeah," Carly said.

"How?" Freddie asked.

"I could pretend to do something really terrible!"

"Right! Something that will get Spencer really upset with you," Freddie said excitedly.

"Yeah, and he'll freak out and yell at me right in front of Granddad!"

"Which will make him realize that Spencer is a responsible authority figure!" I said hoping this plan would work!

"Yeah, I love it," Carly said.

"So what bad thing are you going to do?" Freddie asked her.

"I don't know. Let's think of something."

I smiled. "I enjoy this assignment." I saw Freddie turn and smile at me. He was still holding Carly's box of junk from her locker. We all smiled and walked off to our classes.

* * *

I was at home when I got a text from Carly telling me that there was a fire at her apartment. So I told my mom to drive me there. I got in and she honked her horn at me, "Just wait in the car, mom!" I yelled at her. I turned around and looked at goth Carly, "Hey, you texted me and I heard you guys had a fire!" I looked at the way she was dressed. "Nice rods and rings."

"If you like them, take them. I've already told Granddad and Spencer they were fakes." Carly handed them to me and I looked at her.

"Why?"

"Because Spencer thought I looked good and then his chicken burst into flames and now I'm moving to Yakama." She turned around and I knew she was sad. I was sad. I was losing my best friend!

I sighed and walked over to where Mrs. Benson, Freddie, and Spencer were talking. "I had to stop right in the middle of rubbing anti-tick lotion on Freddie," Mrs. Benson said. I looked at Freddie and he looked back and I could tell he was embarrassed. He hadn't seemed that embarrassed before but now I could tell he was about to blush.

"Mom, I don't have ticks," I noticed his eyes kept straying over in my direction.

"They hide in your leg hair," his mom said.

"I don't have leg hair!" Freddie growled.

"Which worries me deeply!" Mrs. Benson said.

Wow. So Freddie didn't have leg hair and his mom put anti-tick lotion on him. Ha! So funny. I was smiling so hard and tried not to laugh right then.

"Sorry, I was cooking dinner and it caught on fire," Spencer said.

"Well you're lucky no one got hurt," Mrs. Benson replied to him.

As soon as Spencer and Mrs. Benson left, I looked at Freddie. "Anti-tick lotion?"

"It's precautionary!"

I smiled and let a giggle come out of my mouth.

* * *

Carly was leaving today. She and her granddad were talking. Carly walked over to me and Freddie. We were sharing our last goodbyes. Freddie got up from his seat and walked over to Carly. "So, this is it?"

"This is it," she answered. Freddie wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. I felt something go right through me. I looked them up and down. His arms were wrapped tightly around her and she was kind of wrapped tightly around him. Of course Freddie would hug her. What would he do if I was leaving? Probably say good riddance and leave me alone! I sighed. I was actually feeling kind of sadder than I already was.

"Be strong, Freddie," Freddie said to himself. I frowned. He wouldn't hug me or say something like that if I did leave. He probably wouldn't care. His life would be better without me. No more bullying.

Then they finally broke apart. "So…Who's going to take the blame when I put live lobsters in the trunk of Ms. Brigg's car?" I asked.

"Will you at least try and stay out of trouble?" Carly asked me.

I shook my head and said, "No." A smile crept on my lips, but disappeared as fast as it came. Carly leaned in and we gave each other a big hug. I was going to miss my best friend. She was like my sister…Screw that, my sister was horrible. Carly was like my little sister. I hugged her tighter then we let go.

"Okay, well I guess this is-" Carly started.

"NOOO!" Freddie screamed. He jumped on the floor and wrapped his arms around Carly's legs and held on.

"Freddie, let go of my legs," Carly said.

"I got it," I told her. I bent down and grabbed Freddie by the waist and pulled him away.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Lost my cool for a sec there."

"Can't lose what you never had," I told him. He elbowed me in the chest and I glared at him. I knew it, he wouldn't care if I left. I glared even more at him.

Carly talked to her Granddad and then turned toward us. "Will you guys come down to the lobby with me?"

"Sure," we answered. We helped get her suitcases and we got in the elevator. I wrapped my arms around my chest. Carly was leaving me and now I probably wouldn't have any friends because Freddie would be too sad over Carly and would hang out with nerds and losers. I sighed.

We were in the lobby and Lewbert was freaking out because we were walking on the floor(duh). Suddenly, Spencer was running down the stairs. He gave Carly her asthma inhaler even though she doesn't need it anymore. Carly and Spencer hugged each other.

"Nah…I'm not going to need this," Carly's granddad said.

"Look-"

"I'm not going to need this because I want Carly to stay here with you."

"Are you serious?" I, Carly, and Freddie all said at the same time.

Freddie freaked and started thanking him. He grabbed Carly's Grandfather's legs and kept thanking him. Of course.

Carly's Granddad told Spencer that he'd be checking in every now and then because he still thinks Spencer is a nut bar. Spencer smiled and then said, "Why? Because I do this?" He lifted up his shirt and started rubbing his belly and making weird Spencer noises.

"Don't do that!" Carly's Granddad said smacking Spencer with a newspaper. "You do it like this." He lifted his shirt up and started rubbing his stomach. Creepy! Then Spencer joined in.

Carly looked around and then at them, "You guys are so embarrassing!" They both stopped and looked at her(and pulled their shirts down). "If you're gonna do it, do it right!" She walked over and started rubbing her lower stomach and making weird Spencer noises. Then all three of them joined in. CREEPY!

Freddie and I looked at each other. We shrugged and started doing the same thing as the others.


	5. Butter

**This is one of the few times that you will read from someone besides Sam's POV. I won't let you know who this person is but you can guess. It's only three lines from "secret's" pov but it's good enough. The rest of the chapter is Sam's. Also, I don't know how to spell tapenade but word said that it's a word..so...**

**

* * *

**

_Secret Person's POV(you can probably guess):_

_"Nevel's only eleven?" Freddie asked._

_"Yes, now stop speaking," Sam told him._

_I looked at the two and smiled. Anyone could tell they were meant to be._

* * *

Sam's POV:

"WOW! He kissed you!" Freddie shouted. "Jerk!" He paused and looked at the ground. "Come show my lips exactly what he did!" I rolled my eyes. Couldn't he see that him and Carly were NEVER going to happen.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Carly said.

"You just keep makin' out with your stuffed animals," I told him as I got up off the couch and shoved him back a little. He glared at me a little then got up behind me. I took a quiet deep breath as I felt Freddie getting closer to me. "So what happened after he kissed you?" I asked Carly.

"I pushed tapenade in his face and he got all furious and said I'd rue the day."

"What is tapenade?" I asked.

"A spread made of olives and garlic." Freddie and I looked at each other and said ew at the same time. "It's actually kind of good, but I can't explain it."

"And what did he mean you'd rue the day?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, what does rue mean?" I asked.

"No one knows!" Carly said.

"I got it right here," Spencer said. Then he explained rew which wasn't rue. Then we found out that rue meant to regret the day. Great.

"You know what this means," Freddie said.

"Of course. He's going to make me regret shoving tapenade in his face and trash iCarly on his stupid website."

"We're dead!" Freddie said. Carly left the room and Freddie was standing by the door.

Suddenly, Spencer said something random. "Why isn't it cold in here?" Five seconds later, "Toasty the baker! OH GOD!" Spencer ran off to the kitchen and on the floor was a giant pile of butter. Then it seemed as if Spencer was having a heart attack or a major meltdown. "TOASTY!"

"Gross, it's like a giant baby threw up," I said.

"WHY?" Spencer yelled holding melted butter in his hands.

I looked at Freddie. "I told you not to turn the heat up!"

"What? I never even-"

"It's too late for an apology."

"But I didn't-"

"It's okay!" Spencer yelled at us. "I just need a mop and twenty-eight more pounds of butter!" He opened the door and Mrs. Benson was standing there.

"Freddie, are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes, mom," He said.

"He's fine, but I really got to-"

"You know he's allergic to fruit?" Mrs. Benson asked Spencer.

I looked at Freddie and stuck out my lower lip. "Aw, who's got a fruit problem?"

Freddie glared at me and said, "Not me." He turned to his mom. "I am not allergic to fruit!"

"Well, what if you were? He'd probably give you and orange and then your face would puff up," Mrs. Benson told him.

Ha. Freddie with a puffy face, puffy eyes, puffy nose, puffy lips, puffy chin, puffy cheeks, puffy lips, nice lips…Wait a second! "I would love that!" I said. Freddie turned and smacked my arm and I glared at him.

Then Spencer and Mrs. Benson started talking about butter. Spencer ran off and Mrs. Benson chased him. I looked at Freddie. "DON'T HIT ME AGAIN!" I shouted.

Freddie screamed and started running away. I started chasing him. He was almost out the backdoor when I grabbed him and tackled him on the ground. I was lying on top of him and I could tell he was freaking out. "HIT ME AGAIN AND PAY THE PRICE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

"Yes!" Freddie gasped.

"Remember, Mamma plays to win." I climbed off of Freddie just when Mrs. Benson came in.

"Freddie?" She screamed.

"He slipped in the butter!" I told her then I ran off.

Nevel walked into his house. Carly was on the couch and Freddie and I were standing against the wall and we were very very close. We had told his mom about what he had done about our webshow and now he was in trouble.

"Now go to your room and write a good review about they're webshow!" His mom told him.

"Which you love a lot." Carly said.

"Yeah, Papperman!" Freddie shouted.

"Go on," Nevel's mother said.

Nevel walked by Carly then turned. "Can I call you?"

"Get out of here!" Carly shouted.

He walked by me and Freddie and stopped and looked at us. Then we started sneezing and coughing on him and he ran off. I rolled my eyes at Nevel and stood back in normal position next to Freddie.


	6. I Hate Her

Carly and I were playing guitars terribly on iCarly and we stopped. Now it was time for a new segment we call, "The Blab Cam!" We both said at the same time.

"Actually it's really called two-way high speed video con-"

"Well, we're calling it the blab cam, so get used to it," I told him.

"Freddie, let's talk to someone," Carly told Fredwart.

"OK, so we got a bunch of people waiting here. Oh! Here's a guy from Poland."

"What's up?" Carly asked the dude from Poland.

"How's it going, Poland?" I asked.

Then the dude said, "Blah blah blah blah blah iCarly blah blah blah blah blah iCarly blah blah iCarly. Momma blah blah iCarly! Blah blah iCarly!" Wow, this dude has issues and he was totally freaking out on the other side. Never, talk to someone from Poland unless you're not famous and they speak English.

I cut the screen off and Carly and I looked at Freddie. "Now let's try some viewers from this country," Carly told him.

"Uh..OK, here's a girl named Valerie from Seattle."

"Hi there."

"What's up girl?"

"Hi my name is Valerie, long time web user, one time blabber. I just love iCarly," the girl named Valerie said. Valerie had brown hair and was kind of tan. She had a fancy bedroom and fancy clothes. Ugh.

"You look kind of familiar," Carly said.

"Have we seen you before?" I asked Valerie.

"Yeah, I go to school with you guys. I'm just one grade ahead of you." Then she paused. "Hey, is Freddie there? Can I see him?"

"Why would someone want to see Freddie?" I asked her like she was the dumbest person ever.

Freddie switched the cameras and walked over to us. I moved over so he could stand in the middle. "Right here, Valerie," he said.

"Alright, can I just say I think you're insanely cute?" What the…

"Yeah?" Freddie asked.

"Uh Valerie, you might want to check your webcam and your brain because I'm pretty sure one of them is malfunctioning." I looked at Freddie and he was staring at me as if I was insane. Yeah, maybe I was insane but this girl was crazy!

"Sam," Carly said with her disapproving voice she was always using. Carly turned her head to Valerie. "Hey, Valerie, since you think Freddie's cute, how about you go out on a date with him?"

"Yeah, it's a new feature on iCarly which we call Date the Dork!" I said while rubbing Freddie's stomach. I looked up and saw him staring at me like I was insane, again. "What do you say Val?"

"Well, I don't think Freddie's a dork," Well maybe some people do think he is and they l—Screw that. "And I'd love to go on a date with him." I turned to look at Freddie's face and I could tell he was already freaking out.

"You won't be jealous?" Freddie asked Carly but not me.

"I'll try to be strong," she answered him.

"Yes!" Freddie shouted. Great, so now Freddork was dating Valerie, the worst couple ever!

"Okay, Valerie, just email Freddie the mental institution your locked up in and he'll meet you there," I told her. I glared at her while I was at it and Freddie was getting annoyed with me. Oh no! Was I jealous? No…Of course not. Well, if I was jealous, then I hated Valerie. If I wasn't jealous, I still hated Valerie.

"So, you gonna kiss her?" I asked Freddie.

"I'm not even sure I should take her out," Freddie told me.

"Just take the girl out, kiss her, and step back before she pukes," I told him while getting my food.

There was a knock on the door and Carly got up to go answer it.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson said rushing through the door.

"Mom, what are you doing-"

"I am so proud of you. I can't believe it's finally happening. Your first date," she said. Humph. I wonder what she would do if Freddie and I started dating…

"Mom-"

"And with a girl!"

"MOM!"

"We're all in shock," I told Mrs. Benson. Well, I was shocked, shocked that a girl older than Freddie liked him and shocked that I felt jealous.

"How'd you know about the date?" Carly asked.

"I was watching iCarly online."

"I didn't know you watched our show," Freddie said.

"I always watch because I've been worried about your posture. It seems somebody forgot our little rule!" Mrs. Benson said. Ha. Posture. Rules. Freddie's mom was so funny.

"What rule?" I asked wanting to know so I could get a good laugh.

"Just skip it alright?" Freddie told me.

"Freddie, tell her the rule about standing up straight." Ha. His mom was ruining his life.

Freddie looked at me and then looked away. I knew he was asking if he had to say it. "You won't get respect if your back's not erect."

I spit the watermelon out of my mouth and it landed on Freddie and I just laughed. Such a dumb rule! Then his mom started talking about the outfit he'd where on the date. "I'm not even sure I'm going on this date," Freddie told her.

"Oh yes you are," Carly and I told him.

"But what if she's not-" Freddie started but his mom interrupted him.

"There is a living, breathing girl out there who wants to go out with you," _Yeah, more than just one._ I thought. "This may never happen again!" _It might…If I figure out that I really do like him and he likes me back..It may happen again. _"Unless, Carly changes her mind." It was always about Carly. Why couldn't she say something about me? Oh right, because I was the devil girl, the girl who bullied her son, the girl who was never nice to him, the devil girl.

"Uh, yeah, Freddie and I are just buds," Carly said. Wait-Was Freddie nodding his head? What was going on in that boy's mind?

"I totally understand," Mrs. Benson told her.

"Thank you."

"WHY WONT YOU LOVE MY SON!" Mrs. Benson screamed. Then she gasped.

"MOM!" Freddie shouted.

"Sorry," Mrs. Benson told him. "Anyway, I already have the whole date planned out." I heard Freddie groan in the background. "First, I'm going to cook a lovely, fat-free dinner. Then we're going to look at your baby pictures. Freddie had the cutest little butt," Mrs. Benson said. She motioned with her hands what looked like she was holding butt cheeks.

Carly and I started laughing at this. "Okay, I'll give you a thousand dollars for just one picture of Freddie's butt," I told her. Wait-Had I just said I'd pay money to see Freddie's butt?

Then Carly told Mrs. Benson that they were having the date at Carly's house. Mrs. Benson didn't like it and Carly had to beg her to let Freddie stay.

* * *

The next day, Carly and I are were setting up the table in the kitchen for the date and Spencer was cooking Spaghetti Tacos. Suddenly, the door burst open and Freddie and Mrs. Benson were running into the room. "Mom, will you stop it?" Freddie screamed. He was wearing the dorkiest outfit ever. Ugly pants, ugly shirt, and ugliest vest ever.

"But I'm not done fluffing your hair!" Mrs. Benson screamed while holding the hair dryer, trying to fluff his hair. "How many times have I told you not to yank electrical cords?"

"Mom, I don't need you-"

"I'm going to go and plug this back in and when I come back, that hair will be fluffed." Mrs. Benson left the room and Freddie closed the door and locked the deadbolt.

"Alright, now when Valerie gets here I need you too-" Suddenly, Mrs. Benson was banging against the door and flying the hair dryer around, trying to fluff Freddie's fluffy hair. Then they started yelling and screaming as his mom stuck her arm through the door. Carly and I looked at each other and we were smiling.

"Bye, mom!" Freddie yelled.

"FREDDIE!" His mom screamed at him. Freddie shut the door and locked it.

Now I just had to do this. I walked over to Freddie and asked, "Okay, what up with that outfit?"

"My mom made me go shopping at the Wild Wild Vest," Freddie answered me. "You got my backup clothes?"

"Upstairs." Carly turned to me. "Help me." We both ran up the stairs and got his clothes. We ran back down the stairs and Carly said, "Alright, we got the clothes."

"Good, I'll go change in the uh-" Ding! Stupid doorbell. Freddie ran over to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Valerie. "It's Valerie!"

"Um, Sam, stall her!" Carly told me.

I tossed her the clothes I had in my hands and ran over to the door. I unlocked the door and undid the deadbolt and opened the door. There was Valerie with her long straight, brown hair and pink coat, pink skirt, pink polka-dot shirt, pink everything. Disgusting. "Hey, how goes it?" I asked.

"I'm great. Is Freddie here because..." I ignored her and slammed the door in her face. Now that the rodent was taken care of, I put my back against the door and looked at Carly.

"I said to stall her!" Freddie ran up to her and got his new clothes and changed.

"She is stalled! I slammed the door right in her face!" I told Carly. Good riddance. That bitch deserved to have a door in her ugly face.

Then I looked at Freddie. Wow. These clothes made him look…different. A good different. The coat he was wearing just made the outfit look great. "How do I look?" Freddie asked.

"Well-" I started but Carly interrupted me by saying my name. So I finished in my head, _Well, you're looking better than you usually do. _

"You look great," Carly told Freddie. "Just uh…" She ran over to him and straightened his jacket (which didn't need straightening), fixed his shirt (which was fine), and fixed his hair (which was ok). Then they started fighting when Carly couldn't finish his hair. "Come on, let's go upstairs," Carly told me.

"Wait, but I just really want to—WOAHH!" I screamed as Carly grabbed me and pulled me up the stairs. We got up the stairs and went into the studio. "Now, let's see if I can figure this out," I said talking to myself. I pressed the buttons on Freddie's equipment and finally got it working.

"What are you trying to—" Carly started.

"And this should give us picture," I told her. Freddie and Valerie's date came up on the TV screen.

"Sam, how did you—"

"I set up one of Freddie's little webcams and aimed it at the table."

"But that's spying! We can't spy on Freddie while he's on his first date," Carly told me.

"Of course we can." Well duh, I wanted to spy on Fredward to know if he liked his date and stuff. Then Carly and I sat in the bing bangs and watch the date.

"We are bad people," she said.

Then Freddie said some really lame joke and Valerie laughed. Wow. Carly and I both sarcastically laughed together. Then Freddie said Freddio and Carly and I groaned. This was possibly the worst date in the history of horrible dates.

"Good berries," Carly said while she was eating a strawberry.

"Well, its berry season," I told her.

"I did not know that." I looked at the strawberry on my fork and sighed. I was kind of wishing I was with Freddie on that date, not Valerie.

* * *

We were at school and walking down the stairs to the lockers. "Gone out together every night this week so far. I'd say we're almost officially boyfriend and girlfriend." Freddie told me and Carly. I started cussing Valerie in my head.

So I turned my head and looked at Freddie, "So, which one are you?" Freddie made a mean face at me and I just frowned, pretending like I didn't care.

"So, have you kissed her yet?" Carly asked Freddie. _Don't make my day any worse, Carly, because so far, I've cussed at Valeria a million times in my head._

"Maybe…A little," Freddie said. I pretended to look all excited but really, I was wanting to go slam Valerie into a wall then push her down an elevator shaft.

"No way! Did she puke?" I asked.

"Wait wait. Was it this kind of kiss?" Carly puckered up her lips and made a kissing sound. "Or like," Now she was up in Freddie's face and making the other kissing face with the noises. Then Germy came up and started sneezing. "Still got that cold huh?" Carly asked him.

"Yeah." Then he started talking nerd with Freddie.

All I got out of the conversation was that Freddie was roller-skating with Valerie on Saturday. Maybe I could show up and ruin their plans.

Germy left and then I looked at Carly. "Man, I don't think I ever remember a time when that kid wasn't sneezing—" I looked around me and then at Carly. Where was Freddie? "Wasn't there a dork standing next to me?"

Carly looked over at Freddie standing at Valerie's locker, with the bitch herself. He seemed to enjoy his talk with her. God, I wanted to punch her face and kill her. I left with Carly but snuck back and saw it, Valerie kissed Freddie. Yes, I wanted to punch her ugly face, throw her into a wall, and then push her down an elevator shaft filled with water, oh! And put weights on her legs so she'd drown.

* * *

I was at home and I got a text message from Carly to come over to her place right now. So I got up…Grabbed some ham, and went to her apartment. I knocked on the door and Carly opened it and dragged me in while I was saying, "Hey! I got your text message so…" I stopped talking and looked at Carly's face. She was mad.

"FREDDIE QUIT!" She shouted angrily.

"Quit what? Suckin' his thumb?" I asked.

"HE QUIT ICARLY!"

"WHAT?"

"By email!"

"He can't quit! What's wrong with that little punk?"

"I don't know! I didn't want to talk to him without you!"

"Let's go slap some sense into that boy!"

"Thank you!" Carly said. We both left her apartment and started banging on Freddie's door.

"Umm…Freddie's not here, I'm just a lady!" Freddie yelled in what he thought was a high, girly talk. I bent down and started picking the lock.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked me.

"Pickin' the lock," I told her.

"How are you going to pick a lock with a hair – Oh! Like that." I opened the door and walked into the apartment.

"COME HERE FREDDIE!" I shouted angrily.

"Leave me alone, Sam! Sam! Sam, what are you going to – WOAH!" Freddie shouted. I grabbed him by the waist and threw him out of the room. He landed on the ground and started crawling to Carly's apartment screaming. "That was assault!" He yelled at me. He wiped his shirt probably trying to get rid of my germs.

"Why are you quitting iCarly?" Carly yelled at him.

"Yeah, why?" I shouted.

"Well…Cuz maybe I don't like the way Sam treats me." Freddie said.

"Oh come on!" Carly said.

"Yeah, she…she's always putting me down and…and calling me mean names and…and every time I get an ice cream cone she takes it and licks it. She just licks it all over the place just to bug me!" Freddie shouted at us. He looked right at me and I just gave him a mean look.

"Great, now what's the real reason?" Carly asked him.

He sighed and looked at us. "Okay, Valerie wants to do a web show and she asked me to be her tech producer."

"So you're just going to ditch iCarly for another webshow!" I shouted at him.

"That's competing against us!" Carly shouted.

"Valerie is my girlfriend! What am I supposed to do?" Freddie screamed at us.

"Just dump the chick! How 'bout that?" I screamed at him. He needed to dump her. One, I hated her. Two, I actually cared about Freddie for some insane reason, and Three, I HATED HER!

"You guys were the ones who talked me into going out with her in the first place and now I'm the bad guy?"

"Look, Freddie, you better—"

"Stop," Carly told us. She looked at Freddie with disappointment written all over her face, "He's right."

"Huh?" Freddie and I both said at the same time.

Carly sighed and looked at me and then back at Freddie. "He should help his girlfriend."

"Thanks," Freddie said. He turned away and then came back to us. "And I wasn't going to leave you guys with no help. I got you guys a new tech producer. If you want him?"

"Who?" I asked.

"He's really good with the tech stuff."

"Who?" Carly asked him.

* * *

We were filming iCarly with our new tech producer who just so happened to be Germy. Yay…. I glared at him all the time during his annoying sneezing and I really missed Freddie. I guess Momma does miss the nerd. While we were filming, Germy just keep sneezing, and sneezing, AND SNEEZING!

When we brought out the wiener dog dressed as a pig, he started freaking out saying he was allergic to pigs! It didn't even look like a freakin' pig!

* * *

I was at school the next day. I was getting my books out of my locker when I heard the worst voice ever come up behind me. "Hi, Sam," Valerie said.

"Hey," I said rudely. I wished she would get the picture and leave me alone!

"I watched iCarly the other night. Yikes!" She said while smiling and hinting she was going to laugh really hard. I glared at her.

"I don't need your review, alright?" I slammed my locker door and walked away but the idiot followed me.

"Hey, don't be mad at me!" She said innocently.

"No, I will be mad at you! You stole Freddie and that hurt our show!" God I wanted to smack her face.

"Sam, you don't need iCarly."

"What do you mean I don't need-"

"Come join my show with me."

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on! iCarly is going to crash and burn without Freddie. I mean, duh."

"You know, Carly happens to be my friend!" She was making me mad! If she didn't stop, she would end up with a black eye and a broken arm..or broken leg.

"Then why isn't your web show called Carly and Sam? Why is it called iCarly?" Valerie asked hoping to make me jealous and mad at Carly.

"She didn't come up with the name. Freddie did and we all like it."

"Well if you were my co-host, I'd call our show Val and Sam. Maybe even Sam and Val. If you like that?"

I looked around and got my best lying face on. "This is a serious offer?"

"Oh yeah."

"You, me, and Freddie?"

"Uh huh, and we'll knock Carly Shay right off the internet." She said, her voice getting very excited. "And in a couple of years, we could have the most popular show on the web."

I smiled. "I bet we could."

"That was the plan all along."

"You got a devious little brain. I like that," I said, pretending like I did. But I didn't. She stole Freddie and now she was trying to bring me into the game! Did she want to end up dead? Stupid bitch.

"I thought you might. Let's talk tomorrow." She smiled at me.

"Absolutely." We went in different direction to get to class but she stopped.

"Oh and don't say anything. We don't want Carly to know about this."

"Believe me, I won't." Oh yeah right! If she knew me better she'd know I was lying! Carly and I are best friends and I'll tell her everything…Well, almost everything.

After school, I went to Carly's place and told her everything. "SHE WHAT?" Carly screamed.

"That skunkbag tried to steal me too!" I told her. Well, I wanted to call the skunkbag something else but Carly would kill me. "She wants to ruin iCarly so she can have the hottest show on the web!"

"Oh my God! She's just using Freddie!" Carly said. Oh yes, Valerie was using Freddie. I knew she didn't like him! What girl would like Freddie? A nerd?

"Yeah and now she's trying to use me!" I told her.

"That little—"

"Say it!" I told her.

"I don't like to say it. Spencer says it's not lady like." Carly told me.

I frowned at Carly. "SAY IT!"

"THAT SKUNKBAG!" Carly screamed.

"It feels good doesn't it?" I shouted.

"Yeah it does!"

"We gonna go tell Freddie?" I screamed.

"Yeah we are!" She shouted.

"Can we get a smoothie first?" I asked, still yelling.

"No we cannot!"

We left her apartment and I went and grabbed Freddie and pulled him out of his place. I dragged him to the hallway and we told him everything.

"She's not your girlfriend, she's just using you." Carly told Freddie.

"Then I enjoy being used!" Freddie shouted at her.

Spencer came out and asked Carly if she wants girl sprout cookies and Carly said no. We turned back to our conversation. "You got to believe us!" Carly said.

"She tried to get me to be on her web show too!" I shouted at him.

"You're lying!" He yelled at me.

"I don't lie!" I yelled at him..So yeah, I do sometimes. Just when it's important.

"Yeah! Sam may be obnoxious and irresponsible but she doesn't lie!" I looked at Carly and she looked at me. "Oh you know I love you!" I smiled and nodded my head and turned back to Freddie.

"Fine! I'll go and ask Valerie myself!" Freddie said angrily.

"She's not going to tell you the truth," I told him. I hoped he would understand that and stop being this way. Couldn't he see I wasn't lying and that I did care about him!

"Valerie's using you!"

"She is not!"

"She is!" I said to him. "Believe us!"

"We've been your friends way longer than she has!" Carly said to him.

* * *

We were doing iCarly when Germy walked in with the nose plugs. Suddenly, he sneezed and one flew right out of his nose and landed on my cheek. I glared at him and started to attack his worthless hide! "Don't!" Carly yelled, grabbing me by the shoulders. Then Germy left and we could hear him sneezing all the way down.

Suddenly, the elevator came up and Freddie came out of it. "Hi," Carly said.

"You were right." Freddie told us.

"Valerie tried to steal me." I said.

"Yeah, she even tried to get me to talk you into doing her show." He sighed. "You guys were right about her, she's a skunksack-"

"Bag," I told him.

"Bag," he said quickly.

"What did you do?" Carly asked him.

He sighed. "I broke up with her."

"I'm sorry," Carly said.

"It's cool."

We were all quiet for a while. Then I remember iCarly. "Hey, come on! We can still do a buttkicking episode of iCarly with you!"

"Yeah, come on!" Carly said. "I know we haven't rehearsed it with you but-"

"I didn't say I'd come back to iCarly." Freddie said.

Carly and I looked at each other. "Yeah but."

"You said Valerie-"

"That doesn't mean she was wrong when she said that you guys don't treat me like I'm important to the show." Freddie said.

"I always tell you how important you are!" Carly told him.

"Yeah, you do." Then he looked at me. Carly turned and looked at me too.

"Tell him he's just as important to the show as we are!" Carly told me.

"Aw! Why don't you just make me drink out of a toilet?" I complained.

"Tell him!" Carly commanded.

I sighed and walked over to Freddie and looked him in the eye. "Freddie," I said quietly. "You're just as important to iCarly as we are." I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back. He walked towards me and then we hugged each other. It was so nice and comforting.

But then I had to add a twist to make it look like I didn't love Fredward. I reached down and grabbed his underwear and pulled them up and gave him a wedgie. I heard him gasp and I smiled. "She gave me a wedgie!" He shouted.

"No charge! Now come on and let's do this show!" I said clapping my hands. As I stood next to Carly getting ready to start, I smiled at Freddie but he was too busy complaining.

* * *

**DaydreamKid-Don't worry, I'll try and update at least once or twice everyday! When I get to the middle of Season 2, I'll start slowing things down a bit so I can still have stuff to write.**

**Anyways, thanks for all the reviews people! This is by far my most popular story! This story hasn't even been up for 24 hours(story posted June 24, 2010 at 11:30 pm, this chapter was posted 3:34 pm on June 25, 2010)! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Important! Please read!

Hey guys! Bad news! Mozilla Firefox isn't working for me and I can only watch the iCarly videos on Firefox. I tried Internet Explorer but it wouldn't work, so I'm re-downloading Firefox. Hopefully, it'll work so I can update this story!

Sorry...

~Insane Blueberry~


End file.
